


I have found a way to be happy

by BisexualMermaid



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Fire Emblem Kink Meme, Kink Meme, M/M, Post-Game Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualMermaid/pseuds/BisexualMermaid
Summary: Leon gathers the courage to confess his love to Valbar and something truly amazing happens.





	I have found a way to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say three quick notes about this fic:  
> 1)This is fic is based on a prompt from the tumblr blog fe-kink-meme-2. The prompt is as follows: Leon finally confessing to Valbar and they have romantic sex together.  
> 2)This takes place 1 year after Acts 1-5 in the game and contains very minor spoilers about the end.  
> 3)The title is a lyric from the song Happy by Marina and the Diamonds because holy shit that song is such a good song for these two and I think you should all definitely give it a listen.

 

It was a hot summer day in Valentia and the harsh sun's rays shone down on the citizens below. On normal circumstances, the Knights of the One Kingdom would train throughout the afternoon, but training was put to a halt due to the large amount of complaints.

"Man am I sure glad that they're letting us take the day off," Leon said to Python as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. "This kind of sweltering weather will do horrors for a person's health."

"Really, because I'm sure you're really worried about getting your makeup ruined in front of a certain someone."

Leon shot him a look of annoyance before replying. "First of all, Valbar isn't here today because he was given the day off. Secondly, he has been there for me at my absolute worst and would not leave me over something so trifle. And finally, even if my eyeshadow or eyeliner were smudged I would still have better accuracy in archery than you." With that, Leon walked away as he left the other archer speechless and in the distance he could hear Clair, Gray, and Tobin applauding his comeback.

As much as he wanted to talk more he was not in the mood for petty arguements. Leon had special dinner plans with his dearest friend and he decided that it was the night he would finally confess his love to Valbar.

A few hours had passed and the hot day turned into a cooler evening. Leon arrived at Valbar's house with a bottle of non-alcoholic wine in hand. 'Just relax Leon, everything is going to be fine after all he was the one who invited you here,' he mentally reassured himself as he knocked on the door. To his relief, it only took about a minute for the door to swing open.

Valbar was wearing some casual clothes and a wide grin on his face that only got wider when he saw who was at the front door.

"Leon!" Valbar exclaimed. "How are you doing today, pal?"

Leon couldn't help but smile as the man of his affections continued to make him fall harder in love. "I'm doing great, especially since I get to spend time here with you. I didn't want to come empty handed after you so kindly invited me over, so I brought some wine. We can't get drunk from it, but it has a pleasant and fruity taste."

"Thank you so much for this, I'm sure it'll go great with the stew I made. Hope you don't mind meat broth, I wasn't able to find any other kind in the market today."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's good."

The two of them sat down at the table and talked about their days as they ate the stew and had a few sips of wine. As their conversation went on, Leon's nerves were settling down and he decided that the timing was right.

"Valbar, I have something I need to tell you." His carefree tone became serious as he rose out of his chair.

"Go on, I'm listening." Valbar stared at Leon with sincerity in his eyes and the nerves came rushing back.

"W-well you see, I..."

"It's okay Leon, just be honest with me. That's all I want from my best friend."

Just like that, the nervousness disappeared as soon as it appeared as Leon clenched his fists and he practically yelled out, "Valbar I am deeply in love with you!"

He averted his gaze to the floor and waited for Valbar to respond but there was only silence. Then, there was the sound of a chair squeaking against the floor followed by footsteps. Before Leon could begin to think about what could happen next he was pulled into a hug.

"I'm so glad you feel this way, because over this past year I've fallen for you too."

"Do you really mean it, because I want us to be honest and sincere with each other."

"From the bottom of my heart I mean it." Valbar pulled out of the embrace to cup Leon's face with his hands which caused Leon to stare into his eyes with longing. "I love your charm, your wit, you compassion, your everything........ And if my words aren't convincing enough, then maybe this will be," he whispered as he slowly closed the gap between their lips.

Leon was in a state of pure bliss. He wanted to stay like that forever. But, they both needed to break the kiss in order to catch their breath. The only noise in the room was the sound of them panting.

"Can you please kiss me again?" Leon asked.

Valbar couldn't help but smile as he replied, "I can do much more, if you'd want."

"I think I would want that."

"Then we should go upstairs."

Valbar held Leon's hand as he guided him up the stairs and to his bedroom. Before entering the room they shared another kiss, this one being more passionate and open mouthed than the last. After the kiss, Valbar opened the door to to his room and led Leon in before closing the door behind the both of them and locking it. He sat on the edge of his bed and Leon was quick to hop into his lap and straddle him. They then stripped off their clothes, pausing to give each other a quick peck on the lips after removing an article of clothing.

"I've been waiting so long for this to happen and, oh Gods, it was so worth the wait," Leon said in between kisses.

"Well, I'm glad you waited for me," Valbar responded.

In a short matter of time, the two of them were down to their underwear. Leon slipped his hand under Valbar's boxers to pull out his erection and stroke its base. Valbar felt his breath get heavier and he leaned into the archer's neck to leave kisses along his shoulder blades. He sucked on Leon's left collarbone, causing a faint pink mark to be left behind on his pale skin. Leon halted his actions and pulled himself away a little to look Valbar in the eye.

"What is it, dear?" He answered.

The sudden use of a pet name caused Leon to become even more flustered than he already was. After taking a few seconds to regain some composure, he was able to say, "You wouldn't happen to have some lubricant, would you? Because we will need it soon. Trust me."

"I do. Wait here while I get it."

Leon climbed off his lap to let him get off the bed and walk towards the other side of his room which is where a large wooden drawer was located. Valbar opened the very top one and retrieved a glass bottle of lube. As he turned around to face Leon, he saw him on his knees fully naked. Valbar was quick to get back on the bed and take off his last article of clothing. He opened the bottle of lubricant and poured it over his fingers. With his index finger, he started to probe Leon's ass before slowly inserting his finger in. Leon let out a moan as he felt his legs tremble making it hard to maintain his balance.

"Hah... Valbar, you have incredibly thick fingers. But I'm sure they don't hold a candle to you're- AH!" His words were cut off when Valbar put an additional finger inside.

The knight made a scissor motion with his two fingers and with his unoccupied hand he held Leon firmly in place. Leon was squirming in his grasp and the squirming only increased as he inserted a third and final finger. After a few minutes, Valbar removed his fingers and grip, easing Leon down to lie on his back. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on his hand, using that hand to coat his dick properly before closing the bottle and placing it on a bedside table.

"You ready?" He said while looking at the man infront of him with trust and sincerity in his eyes.

"More than ever."

With that, Valbar grabbed Leon's thighs and he wrapped them around his waist as he slowly pushed his cock inside. Leon cried out as he was being filled up. His eyes stung with tears and as they rolled down his face Valbar was quick to wipe them away. He had always been there to comfort Leon, and he always will be.

After completely pushing himself in, Valbar gave Leon a minute to get used to his size before beginning to thrust at a steady pace. He grabbed Leon's erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh gods, Valbar," Leon moaned. "Please, please go faster."

"As you wish," Valbar replied. He increased his pace for both his pumps and thrusts, causing Leon to mewl in pleasure.

Leon threw his arms around Valbar's neck to bring them closer together and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After a particular thrust hit his prostate, Leon felt himself get closer to cumming. He clung onto Valbar tighter and broke the kiss between them to scream out Valbar's name as he climaxed. Valbar's thrusts became sloppier and more erratic as he felt himself getting closer and closer to release. He moaned out Leon's name as he finally came inside Leon.

The two of them stayed still for a solid minute, maintains eye contact and breathing heavily. Afterwards, they shared a quick kiss before Leon unwrapped his arms and legs around Valbar giving him a chance to pull out. As he pulled out, Valbar saw the his cum slowly leak out of Leon's ass. He took another long look at the archer lying down in front of him. He noticed the hair which was usually in perfect condition all messed up. He noticed the flushed cheeks and the eyes clouded with lust. He noticed the sweat and the heaving chest. He noticed the cum all over Leon's stomach. He noticed every single detail and came to the conclusion that the sight in front of him was truly beautiful. He lied down right next to Leon and pulled him in close so they were spooning. Valbar was exhausted and started to drift off to sleep but before the sleep overtook him he heard Leon murmur five simple words.

"I love you, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you all so much for giving me over 50 kudos on my last Valeon fic and I really hope you have enjoyed this one.


End file.
